A new Gear revolution
by animemoon22
Summary: A new gear was born as she was given a new life in the new world. Will she get used to her new home, family, etc or will a new evil life take over her new one? Might be a OC/guilt gear pairing later on but don't know yet. ;3


**Note: Hey guys, I have a new idea for a story but this one is for guilty gear! I hope you all enjoy this one! Also, yeah, I don't own guilty gear but I do own the OC so yeah. :3**

**Chapter one: Awakening**

**~*? POV*~**

'_**Wake up my dear…it's time for you to wake up….'**_

I hear an unknown voice flowing through my mind but it was kind and gentle, as if a father was speaking to his child. Keeping my eyes closed, I slowly spoke back with a quiet like voice in my head.

'_Huh? Who are you? Do you know me?'_

'_**Yes, but I'm mostly here to help you…but you have to wake up now…'**_

'_I don't understand,' _I responded back to the voice, confused. _'What you mean of waking up and I'm too sleepy and relaxed to wake up now.'_

'_**No my dear, you have to wake up now for your rest is done.'**_ The voice said to me again but I was still confused as to why he wanted me to wake up from my dreamless sleep.

'_Wait; if you know me then can you help me by telling me who I am or what my name is?' _I responded to the unknown voice once more but the voice kept quiet till it spoke again.

'_**I'm sorry but I can't tell you your name or who you are….'**_

'_Why?"I asked._

'_**Because, you don't have a name. You're mostly a new born that came to this place to begin your life.'**_

'_I don't have a name? So, I'm mostly a new born?'_I asked him, feeling disappointed that he couldn't tell me.

'_**I'm sorry again but yes. Right now, I'm just here to help you start your new life but maybe when you do, someone in the real world will help you.'**_

'_The real world? Where is that?'I asked._

'_**In time, my child, you will understand what that is and later when you grow up.'**_

I kept quiet while letting his words flow through my head but was wondering of this new world he was speaking of.

'_**As I said, my child, you will understand in due time but for now, I need you to wake up now to your new life but it starts here….'**_

'_To wake up to my new life? What are you saying?' _I asked again but I heard nothing more as if the voice left my head and I was alone. Feeling nervous and a bit confused, I kept my eyes closed but suddenly wanting to awaken from my sleep but I kept still as I felt something that was very new to me.

Right now, I felt a warm like feeling that's like the light flowing all around me on a summer's day but it also felt a bit cold like winter. My eyes were closed but I felt a bit scared to these two new feelings, wondering why I felt this way but I had no idea what it meant but it sounded like a good idea. Carefully but slowly, I opened my eyes halfway to see that I was right; I was floating in the air while curled into a ball but it looked like a new place I never seen. I felt the light beaming from above me on my pale skin and my hair that floated around me like a cloth that felt like silk. The light felt of hope and happiness but below, I saw pure darkness that was like evil and sadness.

'_The light feels so warm, as if something was warming up my heart and soul but the darkness feels so evil and cold that it makes me shiver…..but the question is; which one is better?'_I thought while looking below to the darkness but seeing the rays of the light coming from above me.

I didn't know which to choose because I didn't know much of the light and darkness but either way, both has their reason for something and to me; I wanted to know what they mean and which I should choose to my heart. I uncurled from the ball and was still floating in the air but it looked so empty around this place as if a new world has opened up to me but I wouldn't know what to do or say at the moment. I wanted to speak, to hear my own voice but nothing was heard as I couldn't talk or speak like a younger child that is still learning. Very confused, I blinked again while looking up and down a few times.

'_Is this the place he was speaking of? Am I in the real world?'_

'_**No, this isn't the place I spoke of; this is where you walk down the path you're given from birth for your life….'**_

I heard the voice again but it was echoing around me but it was still gentle. I looked ahead now but still wondering of what he was talking about now.

'_My new life; I have to walk down this path to my new life? But, I don't see a path in front of me….'_I thought through my mind but kept looking ahead to see some parts of my hair floating around me but I could see it was a natural silver color but very long.

'_**That's because you're just beginning your way, my child. When you walk down this path, all your answers will become clean to you but slowly for you are just starting.'**_

'_I'm just starting my life. I don't get what you mean…'_

'_**I know it sounds confusing to you but it's going to be okay. Where you go, someone will find you and help you learn and grow up.'**_ The voice said to me while I looked up at the light then saw something that confused me. I saw a very bright pathway like a road that leads to the middle where the light and darkness was touching.

'_So, is this the path I was given?'_ I asked while looking at it.

'_**Yes, this is the path you were giving during your birth.'**_

'_But, I don't understand. If I was born here, shouldn't I have-'_

'_**I'm sorry again, I can't tell you that either. You were born here but not given a mother or father but I know someone will take you in like their own child.' **_He said to me but somehow, I felt sad dew to knowing I had no parents but I did want to know what that meant too. Shaking my head, I kept looking at the path but then looked at my hands to see them small of a small child.

'_**Like I said, you are just starting so you are a little girl that is just starting her way. Just follow the pathway and you shall enter your new life.'**_

'_I-I'm scared. I don't know if this new world will hurt me or anything and what if I don't find what you said before?' _ I asked again with a hint of fear.

'_**I know your scared but don't be. Like I said, you will find everything you need when you go down this path but remember this; even if you cross to the new world of your life, I will still be with you at times like a father.'**_ He said to me but that made me slowly feel something that surprised me. I reached to touch my pale cold cheek to feel some wetness near my eye so I used my finger to wipe it off to see a tear. I blinked but looked more confused but I tilted my head to the side to see that I was now starting to learn something for the first time; I felt sad but scared still. That's when I also noticed a new feeling of something around me that got me to see it was something forming from the light above me while the darkness kept still, not moving an inch when I awoke. It changed it shape into a person but a bit older than me that made me feel a bit more scared because I couldn't see his face as if the light was preventing me to seeing it.

'_**Don't be afraid, it's just me. I will be with you to help you walk down this pathway to your new life.' **_He said to me with a calm voice again. I didn't know if I should but I did want to know of this new life he was telling me all this time. Feeling a new life ahead of me, I floated over to him and gently held his hand like a scared child but somehow, I felt as if he would keep me safe from anything that would try to hurt me. Still quiet, he carried me like a father down to the path way that was leading somewhere else to a light door that suddenly showed up in front of us. He stops at the door but looked at me again but I could see him smiling at me like a father.

'_**This is where we separate for now my child but remember my words that I told you.' **_He said to me, patting my small back but I kept crying a bit, still afraid of what would happen to me.

'_Wait, if I'm going to go here, will I see you again?' _I asked while he kept hugging me.

'_**As I said, we will meet again but for now, you will need to get used to your new like life but be careful for as you grow; new challenges will face you. So, do what you can to show that you can do anything if you put your heart to it.'**_

I looked at him but slowly saw him placing a hand on my silver hair, rubbing it like a father but sees the light doors opening up to show more light flowing out but some darkness around as well. I shivered as I felt the darkness but he kept rubbing my back but places me down.

'_Well, okay. I will do my best to get used to my new life….and not be afraid of anything.'_ I said to myself while I slowly took a step towards the light of the doors while it felt its energy around me now but I turn to look back to where I woke up but sees the person behind me waving good bye to me while the doors slowly began to close now.

I didn't know what to do or say but I slowly raised a hand and waved back to him, hoping I would meet him again someday and know of who he was and how he helped me. While the doors were closing, he smiled still while disappearing into the light but the darkness from that place reacted while glowing colder and colder that it was eating up the light there. I felt scared again when I saw that then turned to walk off but heard a click that told me the door had closed and now I was walking to my new way of life, of this new world he spoke of and the new challenges that awaited me. Before I could take another step, I felt something cold grabbing my ankle to make me look back, seeing a dark cold dark hand that was from the darkness.

'_N-no! Let me go!'_ I shouted in my mind since I couldn't speak but it didn't listen as it was trying to change the light into pure darkness. I wanted to run, to hide, to find help but I knew I was alone. Fear crawled up my spine was the hand kept its hold on my ankle and of the darkness surrounding me now, preparing to eat me. I started to cry but I didn't want to die yet so I began fighting against the hand to try to get it to break its grip on me but it kept it tight.

'_I don't want to die; I want to live a new life. I want to be happy and not to be scared.' _I cried while seeing the darkness getting closer to me. Closer and closer that it almost touched my skin to make me shiver again.

'_I don't want to die now. Please, anyone, someone help me live...' _I cried while closing my eyes to wait the darkness to take me away till suddenly, a burst of light came from nowhere, eating the darkness away from me but I heard a new voice but it was of a female.

'_**Don't be afraid. Don't let the darkness take you away from the light.'**_It said out softly that got me to open my tear filled eyes slowly to see a hand reaching out to me. I looked to see the light but of the darkness being beaten by it but my gaze kept on the hand that was reaching out to me.

'_Who is she? Did she hear me?' _

'_**Take my hand; I can help get you to your new life in the new world.'**_ She said while still holding the hand out to me. I felt the darkness trying to come back but too scared to argue, I slowly reached till I grabbed her hand but felt it so warm than my own cold skin and without warning, a brighter light came from her that eaten all the darkness away from us but it made me close my eyes from how bright it was till I slowly closed my eyes, feeling sleepy again till nothing I became nothing more.

~*in a new unknown location*~

Darkness was around me again while I felt like I was floating again but this time I opened my eyes, seeing I was in a new place again but it was dark with nothing around me.

'_I…am I dead? Did the darkness get to me before I could get away?'_

I kept my eyes closed, feeling my body heavy but that's when I heard the same female voice near my but it was mostly soft and kind like the other that I knew of.

"Sweetie? Honey, wake up now. Can you hear me?"She asked but I felt her warm hand touch my little cold hand but she spoke again to me.

"Come on now, open your eyes sweetheart."

Finally, I found the strength to open my eyes half way but my vision was blurry a bit but I could see something from it. I saw two pairs or bright red eyes that looked of worry. Trying to focus my vision, I groaned softly while blinking as if I was weak and tired but I heard her sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness you woken up. You gave me quite a scare there. Are you okay?"She asked me while gently picking me up but held me like a baby. Still weak and tired, I got my vision a bit better to make out what she looked like.

She was a younger woman but a pretty one that had long light blue hair that was in was held up with two yellow like ribbons and bright red eyes. She was wearing a black like outfit that I couldn't make out but had normal color skin. I even found it confusing to see two different color wings on her back; one that was light and white while the other was dark and green but it seemed as if they were alive but I could figure that out later. She smiled while she held me but I also noticed something moving behind her to see a black skinny but thick like tail with a yellow ribbon tied to its end and the weird part was I didn't think it was creepy and stuff.

I looked quiet then again at the younger woman that smiled at me gently till she turns to walk away from the area she found me at to a small like building with some light inside. I felt scared but she kept noticed while carrying me.

"Don't be afraid, child. I won't hurt you but I'm going to help you."She said to me while walking to the edge of the area she found me in and was out in the wide open space. I felt the cool breeze moving my silver like hair around and against my skin that made me shiver again from it.

She felt worried but quickly walked to the small building that was mostly near a town that had buildings with light and other things. I blinked again while leaning my small head to her chest, feeling how warm she was but I heard a beating noise in her chest but I didn't know what that was either. Before I knew it, I was carried to the front of the building and inside to let me see some new things I never seen before in my life. I tried to speak again and to my surprise, I was able to talk in this world but my words were still a bit hard to understand, even to me.

"W-where….you t-take me?" I whispered to the woman but she looked at me with a gentle smile that showed on her face.

"It's okay; I'm going to take you to see my husband. He and I will take care of you like our own."She said while walking till she stops near some doors and opened them to walk inside. I looked around with my tired eyes to see she took me to some room that looked a bit weird to me but I saw another person there but it was a male that was reading something of an item in his hand. I noticed another person there but it was a male with blond hair and Blue-Green eyes that was smiling kindly while hearing the door and looking up to see the woman with me. Getting nervous, I saw him walk over to her and the two did something with their lips that confused me more till the male pulled back and looked at the woman then at me.

"Oh, hello child, what's your name?"He asked in the same kind tone as the blue haired girl but I kept quiet, not knowing that.

"Ky, I found her in the woods outside of town when I was trying to find something I Lost." she said to the guy that was named Ky in front of her but I saw he looked a bit surprised but worried.

"Out In the woods by herself, Dizzy?"

"Yes. I think she was left there or something because she was knocked out when I found her but woke up a few seconds later."The girl that was holding me named Dizzy said to Ky that got him more worried that made him look at me, touching my cheek to feel how cold and pale I was.

"Poor girl. Who would do such a horrible thing to a child, even at her young age?"He asked, gently taking me from Dizzy and holding me in his arms now and he felt warm just like she did. Dizzy kept quiet while touching my silver hair but she had the same worried look on her face till she both looked at me now like parents.

"Well, what do we do? I don't think she has anyone to look over her, Ky and we can't leave her alone."

"Your right Dizzy, I think we should do what we can for this girl so we need to do what's best for her."He said while looking at dizzy till she thought of something that made her smile.

"And I think I know of what to do. Let's adopts her of our own. We can be parents for her while teaching her lots of new things. It's perfect."She said to Ky that had kept smiling at me but looked at her.

"That's a wonderful idea. That way, she won't be alone in this world but one thing," He asked but I saw both looking at me. "What's this child's name?"

I looked at both of them, blinking my eyes but looked confused while tilting my head to the side. The two looked confused while Dizzy asked me again.

"Wait. Do you know your name?"She asked me. I looked at her but shook my head no.

"I no…have n-name."I whispered but my words were still a bit bad to say at the moment that made the two more worried about me. Ky sighed but looked at dizzy with a serious but worried look on her face.

"You're right. I think your idea fits perfectly. This little girl doesn't know much but we will take her in as our own child and help her the best way we can but we need to give her a name since she doesn't have one." He said to see her nod yes but takes me from him to hold me tight to her but not that tight.

"And I got the perfect name for her. Crystal."

"Why that name?"Ky asked a bit confused while looking at his wife but seeing her smiling at him.

"Because, I think it's special and of my collection I was saving up when I was part of the Jelly fish pirates and still is. Please Ky?"

He looked quiet but sighed, shaking his head with a smile and pats my little head.

"You sure got your hopes up but alright. We will name her Crystal but we need to place some adopting forms for her."He said.

Seeing her nodding, the two turns to head off somewhere from the office to do just that. A few minutes passed as I was now adopted into my new family with a mother and a father. I was in a new room they given me and was preparing to sleep for the remainder of the night but was looking out the window to see a round thing that my new mom told me was called a moon. Yawning quietly, I lowered down on the bed and prepare to sleep but I was thinking of the one that helped me to this new like place but I finally realized it was the new world he was speaking of. Closing my eyes, I felt the sleepiness in my whole body and went to sleep as my new life finally begun.

**Me: Finished!**

**Dizzy: Wow, were next for you new story?**

**me: well, yeah. I always wanted to do this and I just thought if it this morning. I really hope it goes well! :3**

**Ky: I'm sure it will but what of this new child we adopted?**

**Me: You will know in later chapters but for now-**

**Dizzy/ky: See you all in the next chapter**

**Me: Also, if I would love to see how I did with this so leave reviews and stuff kay? And nothing mean please. Really sensitive here. ;3**


End file.
